Genie In A Bottle
by PrevailingPotter
Summary: What happens after the war has ended? Will two teenagers find a forbidden love? When Hermione Granger finds a locket that secretly holds a genie she and a certain Sltherin Prince are sure to find out!
1. Good Morning

Hermione was awoken by a thick layer of sunlight spilling from her slightly opened curtains. She moved her hand in front of her face to block the blinding sun while groaning groggily. Stretching out her arms widely, she gave an attempt to wake herself up. She swung her legs over the side of her bed, yawning loudly.

"Today is not my day." She said mid-yawn. Hermione stood up and made her way to the closet.

"Good morning Crookshanks." She said giving her ginger colored cat a tired smile.

"Hermione, honey, are you up yet?" Mrs. Granger yelled through the fairly large house.

"Yes mom, I'm getting dressed." Hermione answered casually while pulling some short shorts on.

Summer was Hermione's favorite time of year, especially since she had filled out quite nicely this year. She could actually wear revealing clothes and not look like a total idiot. As she slipped her halter top on she admired the way it clung to her curves in the mirror.

She smiled meekly then headed to her door as Crookshanks rubbed against her leg, purring loudly. She smiled down at him as she walked out the door and left a crack in it so he could get through. Hermione jumped down the stairs merrily making the whole house know that she was awake. Once she jumped down to the bottom floor from the third step she glided to the kitchen for a little breakfast.

"Hi, mummy!" She said seeing a similar looking woman as herself at the table. She reached out her arms for a hug and a kiss. She got them all the same. Her mother sipped her coffee and looked at Hermione hopefully as she made some cereal.

"Sweetie," She began as Hermione looked up at her, "could you do me a favor?" Hermione's mom put her coffee mug down and was pleading with her eyes. Hermione swallowed some milk and looked at her mother skeptically.

"That depends." She said simply.

"I want you to clean the attic for me." She put on a pouting face. Hermione gaped at her.

"Oh, c'mon Hermione, please?" Her mother leaned in as if sharing a secret.

"Do I have a choice?" Hermione asked truthfully.

"There's only dust and boxes up there Hermione. I don't keep anything weird."

"Okay, fine I agree." Hermione replied waving her hand in the air as if it were no big deal. She finished her breakfast hurriedly and headed back to her room. Once there she collapsed on her bed grunting.

"Great I get to clean a stuffy attic all day." She said sarcastically.

She heard tapping on her window and looked up to see a snowy white owl. She opened it up as the owl swooped down and landed on her newly made bed.

"Hello, Hedwig. How are Harry and Ron?" Hedwig hooted in reply as she unfastened the letter from the owl's leg. Hedwig gave Hermione an affectionate bite then swooped over to her desk on the other side of the room. Before Hermione read her letter she opened a drawer in the desk opened a little baggy and gave Hedwig some owl treats to snack on. She hooted louder than before to signify her utter happiness. Hermione laid comfortably an opened Harry's letter.

_Hermione,_

_How is your summer going? Mine is torture as usual. The Dursley's just gave me a list of chores, and then don't even bother speak to me. Not that I dislike that part though. I'm not going to be able to see you until we meet in Kings Cross for the train to Hogwarts. Dumbledore says it's the safest thing. Even though Voldemort is gone there are still Deatheaters. Ron said not to worry about Diagon Alley this year and that he'd pick up my supplies, lucky me eh? I miss you and can't wait to see you and Ron again soon!_

_Harry_

Hermione smiled at the end of the letter. She was glad Harry was back to his old self. Things had been so complicated with him since Voldemort returned in their fourth year. She had fought for the light side right next to Harry and Ron. The battle was still a vivid memory.

_"Bow down to me boy!" The dark lord bellowed._

_"No-no-no." Harry repeated through hard gasps of breaths. He was on his knees and appeared to have an invisible rope choking him._

_"_Crucio_!" He screeched and the cursed air was full of shrieks and howls of pain. Deatheaters and aurors fell silent in the middle of their own battles to watch the final encounter._

_"Draco!" The dark lord said, snapping his fingers. Draco Malfoy appeared next to Voldemort. He was as pale as ever while he watched Harry squirm under the torturing curse. _

_"This is my heir Harry." Voldemort spoke calmly, "Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, will become my apprentice when we win this war Mr. Potter." Voldemort released Harry from his curse and watched as Harry took in labored breath holding his stomach. "I understand you know him very well, too bad you couldn't have become friends in first year. Yes I know about that Harry, I know about everything." The dark lord continued haughtily, "You have one chance left Harry. You can join me and live or die a cruel and even more painful death." He hissed at Harry's limp figure. Harry lifted his head up and gave him a defiant look along with a nasty scowl._

_"Never!" He screamed, shakily standing up._

_"You've made your choice, boy. And it shall be your last! Avada Ked-" Right before he could finish his curse someone threw one directly at Voldemort._

_"Crucio!" They yelled, and Voldemort shook terribly eventually collapsing holding his head in pain._

_"Who dares defy me?" Voldemort choked out between screeches. The curse had come out of the mouth of none other than Draco Malfoy, supposed apprentice of the dark lord. Draco held his wand out ready for anything as he watched Voldemort._

_"Now Potter!" Draco yelled at Harry._

_"Avada Kedavra!" Harry had wanted to yell those words for the longest time. Everything was deathly silent as the thoughts raced through their minds. The Dark Lord has died. Everyone watched speechlessly as Voldemort's body flopped to the ground, motionless._

Hermione shuddered at how for one second she thought Harry was a goner. Then the most unpredictable person had been his savior. She shook her thoughts of that terrible night and the once terrible person. _I wonder if Draco has changed. Did I just call him Draco! It's too early. _She thought.

"I better get started in the attic." And with that she headed to the attic to start her very uneventful day.


	2. The Golden Locket

**Disclaimer:** Do you think if I were the ture Harry Potter author I would bother with fics? Of course not crazy faces!

----------------

Hermione's feet dragged along the upstairs floor heading for the attic.She found a door with chipped paint on the other side of the hall bathroom, and entered it slowly. She closed the creaky door behind her and started to ascend the stairway up to the top of her house.

"What smells in here?" She wondered out loud while pinching her nose together. _Ugh! Why am I such a softy when it comes to obeying orders? Now I have to smell and clean this stuffy attic!_ She thought. She reached another creaky door and she pushed it open while she gazed at its contents.

"This isn't so bad." Hermione said hopefully. There were boxes by the dozens here and there. Dust was piled on everything. Some boxes were open with the stuff that was inside it spilling on the floor. Other boxes were completely empty while its contents were scattered around the room. Each box had its own label with a specific category

The box that was closest to her feet was labeled junk. She decided to start there. Hermione searched the room for anything that would go in that box, even though she thought the whole attic was a piece of junk.

She found some old, delicate blankets thrown over two big boxes that probably belonged to her great-great-grandmother. She stuffed some papers that had large numbers on them in that box too. Once she was done with that one she moved on to the box that was labeled Hermione.

"They probably keep all my baby pictures and toys up here." Hermione found a silky teddy bear that made a rattle sound when you shook it.

"Aw, I remember you." She said hugging her bear. Hermione placed it delicately in her marked box. She found tons of baby pictures with her getting potty trained _totally embarrassing!_,some with her in her high-chair with food mushed all over her face, and some of her playing with her old dog, Star.

She loved to look at old memories. She even found some pictures of Jared, the boy that lived down the street. She made a mental note to show him these if she could later. They were both dressed in matching cowboy/girl outfits. They were riding pretend horse trying to rope her dog. Hermione laughed and closed that box. She turned around to find one of the boxes was spilled on its side. She scooped up the items and put them back in the box that she noticed was labeled unimportant.

"Why would you keep things that were unimportant?" She wondered out loud. She shook her head and just moved to the next box without another word. She found her parent's box labeled Robert and Helen. She found very amusing pictures on her opinion. For instance, pictures with her parents covered in paint. Or one where her dad had been thrown in a pool while everyone laughed at him. There was even a picture on their wedding day that showed them feeding each other with cake. Hermione sighed at how much her parents HAD loved each other. Until two summers ago when all hell broke loose.

--FLASHBACK--

_Hermione woke up to her mothers screams of pain that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. She gulped as she quietly got out of bed. As she walked down the stairs she heard what they were saying._

_"Shut up Helen you'll wake up your daughter." Her father said harshly._

_"Please Robert stop, please." Her mother gasped between cries. Hermione crept to the kitchen opening. Her father was towering over her mother that was holding her stomach. Mrs. Granger dropped to the floor sobbing._

_"Stand up you worthless piece of shit!" Her father demanded through clenched teeth. Mrs. Granger didn't even bother to attempt._

_"I said stand up bitch! I'm not done yet!" Mr. Granger took a handful of his wives hair and pulled her to a standing position. He didn't let go and her mother whimpered in pain. Mrs. Grangers hands were laying limply at her side as Mr. Granger pulled his hand back and punched her stomach with all his strength. Her mother gasped for breath as she held her bruised stomach._

_"Stop!" Hermione cried, "Please daddy stop it!" She yelled through tears._

_"Now look what you've done, Helen! I told you to stay quiet or you'll wake her up!" Her father slapped her mother in the face leaving her left cheek with a hand print that was similar to the one on her right. Mr. Granger let go of her and made his way to Hermione. Hermione cowered under him. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall. Her mother had tried to pull him off, but he slapped her hard enough for her to collapse from its force. Hermione learned quickly to keep her whimpers to herself. After her father dragged his long nails against her chest finally drawing blood in numerous places, he whispered in her ear._

_"That's a good girl." With that he let go and watched her flop onto the floor, crying horribly. He kicked her so she flipped over on her back. He walked to the door silently picked up his keys and closed the door with a slam. Hermione became unconscious in her spot with excruciating pain in her ribs, stomach, head, and between her legs. _

--END FLASHBACK--

Hermione shivered at her horrible memory. She had loved her father with all her heart, but he abused her, he had _violated_ her. That was something a father should never do to his little girl. Her mother had permanent scars from his abuse after he left that night, and Hermione would never feel the same about him again.

Mrs. Granger was very surprised when Hermione pretended that it never happened. The year at Hogwarts after that was sixth year and she had been more consumed in her books and her studies as ever. Hermione thought that being in a world that could never be real was better than being alive at all. So, she read more intellectual books and went to the library late at night when nightmares plagued her sleep.

Harry and Ron tried to figure out what was wrong with her, but she never told them. She had decided earlier on that she would start this year new. Get a fresh start and not be known as the Gryffindor bookworm. She would keep up with her studies and read a book or two a week, but not to the extent where she raised her hand for every question, or gave the teacher acceptable writing assignments instead of her usual outstanding.

When Hermione was finished and the attic looked clean she stacked the boxes in a logical order and headed for the door. When she turned she saw that next to the doorwas a mahogany jewelry box. She stared at it. It had glass doors where you opened it had pink flowers decorated on the glass. It had tiny drawers at the bottom where you put extra things if you liked.

She bent down to pick it up and put it in one of the boxes. She decided to put it in her box. Before she left she opened the drawers to see if there was anything in it. She opened the glass doors to see a delicate chain hanging from one of the hooks in the circle. She picked it up and examined it. At the end of the gold chain was a heart shaped locket with a cursive_ H_ on the front. It had lacy spirals trailing away from the H in the center and the necklace had a elegant glow to it.

"It's beautiful." Hermione breathed. She undid the clasp pushed her hair out of the way and let it rest on her neck. This would have been a lot of work if Hermione's hair was still as bushy as ever, but since her hair had smoothed out it was very easy. She smiled down at the locket and tried to open it. Try as she might the locket just wouldn't budge. She gave up and made her way to the door once more. She closed it with one last peek at the clean attic and smiled for a job well done.

**Review Please**


	3. Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** FAN fiction. IfI were the author of the Harry Potter Serise, wouldn't I just write the books this way instead of going out of my way to make a mini story with a compeltely, off-topic plot. If you have yet to get it, I do NOT own Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer 2:** The song included below belongs to Ashlee Simpson and is titled _Nothing New_. I'm not taking, or trying to take, credit for it.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Hermione walked down the creaky stairs of her house and heldthe locket lightly in her palm, fiddling with it. When she got to her mothers door she pushed it open and looked around.

"Mummy?" She called out.

The room was empty, so Hermione continued to her own room. Crookshanks lay on her computer chair and she went over and petted his soft fur.He purred in pleasure and she picked him up as he meowed. She smiled at him and laid him on her bed. Laying on her stomach, she stroked his fur soothingly while he lay in front of her and he enjoyed every moment. She again touched her necklace and let it dangle outside her shirt. As soon as the necklace fell out of her shirt Crookshanks eyes grew wider. He stared at it, slowly dangling back and forth, taunting him. He reached his stubby paw out to push it and it swung from side to side with more force. He got up on his legs fully, his cat senses tingling, and played with it. Hermione seemed very amused as she watched him, and finally made him stop when he tried to bite it inside his mouth.

"Silly cat." She commented and laughed at him. He mewed lightly as if responding. Hermione heard her door open and she saw her mother in her narrow door frame.

"Is the attic clean?" She asked her arms over her chest.

"Yes mum. It's spotless." She answered politely.

Out of early habit she started to fiddle with her necklace again, and then it occurred to her, she didn't know where this locket came from or if it was even hers. She climbed off her bed and approached her mother. She held it out so Mrs. Granger could have a good look at it. Her mother's eyed widened at the sight.

"Where did you get this?" Her mom asked, taking the locket into her own clammy hand.

"I was cleaning and I found it in a jewelry box." She stated innocently, "It was so beautiful; I just had to put it on." She saw her mother gulp and look into her eyes.

"This was a present from your father on our first anniversary. He said 'keep this safe and put it to good use'. I didn't know what he meant, but I cherished it all the same." She explained calmly.

"Then why did I never see you wearing it?" She questioned her.

"Hermione, that locket was the most precious gift anyone had given me. I don't know why I didn't wear it to tell you the truth, but I did know one thing. That _H_ on the front meant everything to me Hermione. Do you know why?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"I was pregnant with you sweetie when he gave me it. We had already decided on your name: Hermione Jane Granger. Perfect. It symbolized the gift we had made together, and that was you sweetie. You were the greatest gift I could have ever gotten." Her mother's voice became shaky, and her eyes began to tear up.

"I didn't know it meant that much." Hermione said emotionally, grasping the locket harder.

"And that's why I want you to wear it Hermione. Cherish it like I never could." Hermione walked closer to her mom and hugged her. They let go and Mrs. Granger smiled leaving the room with a loving atmosphere. Hermione again tried to open the locket, but it just wouldn't budge.

"Gods, did someone charm this to never open?" She said in frustration. Just then a brown barn owl pecked at her window. She walked over and opened the window and the owl swooped over her head dropping a piece of parchment on her desk.She hurriedly opened it halfway, knowing what it was, but with a slight uncertainty.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have honorably been put in the position of Head Girl for your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_A Head Boy has also been appointed, but his name shall remain confidential until the meeting scheduled during the trip on the Hogwarts Express. You are needed in the Head's compartment throughout the entire trip and will be given instructions from there. Thank You for your cooperation and congratulations!_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Transfiguration teacher _

_Assistant Headmisstress_

Hermione jumped at the end of the letter.

"I'm head girl!" She yelled and did a little jig that was all her own. "Mummy! Mummy guess what?" She screamed running down the stairs to find her mother. She found her in the living room watching her soap operas.

"What is it honey?" She asked a little stunned by her daughter's excitement.

"I've made Head Girl, that's what!"

"That's wonderful sweetie! I'm so proud of you!" Her mother said and hugged her daughter yet again. Hermione kissed her mom on the cheek out of happiness and scurried back up the stairs to relax and drench in her delight.

xoxoxoxoxox

It soon came time again to head to school and Hermione had just stepped through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 right after she gave her mother a last good bye kiss.

"I'll miss you sweetie." Her mother said.

"I'll be back for summer mum, don't worry." Hermione coaxed. She disappeared through the invisible barrier and saw the scarlet locomotive on the platform. She smiled and was glad to be going back.

She dragged herheavy trunk through the slim corridors of the train to find the Head's Compartment. She approached a mahogany door with the glowing letters HG/HB. Hermione dug in her jean pocket to put on her badge over her top. She quickly pulled her trunk in and tried to put it into the racks at the top. Try as she might her tiny figure couldn't lift her heavy trunk.

"Need help?" A silky voice asked her.

"Yes... could you be so kind as t-," She turned around to the sultry voice that had spoken to her. Her eyes widened at the muscular form in front of her.

Draco Malfoy.

Without another word Draco walked over to Hermione lifted her trunk up with ease and put it onto the rack.

"M-Malfoy?" She wondered out loud.

"Yes."

"Why did you help me?" Hermione asked truly bewildered by his behavior. He just shrugged as if to say it was no big deal. _He must want something. There is no way he would be this nice to me if he didn't. That ferret thinks he can fool me. _Hermione thought.

"What do you want Ferret? Scum like you doesn't belong in the heads compartment." She told him snobbishly. Draco's angered face looked at her and sneered. _What happened to her! I was just trying to be nice!_

"If you are so eager to know mudblood I am Head Boy." Draco shot back.

"Dumbledore must be off his rocker to appoint you the position of Head Boy!" Hermione said utterly surprised.

"I guess he is then because he has and I am!" Draco stood up and yelled. Hermione backed away from Draco a little intimidated by his towering figure. She backed up a little too abruptly and fell onto the compartment seat behind her.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so offensive." Hermione said. Draco's face softened a little, and he approached her. His hands pressed her shoulders to the back of the seat. He leaned his body against her and she gasped, not expecting this reaction. They were dangerously close and Hermione noticed his soft lips leaning into her. Her eyes closed totally forgetting that this was Draco Malfoy on top of her. Instead of kissing her his lips drew closer to her ear.

"Apology accepted, mudblood." Draco whispered in her ear. He smirked when he felt her body shiver. _I love to see her squirm. And to think I was going to be nice when I could have done this. _Draco thought.

_What the heck is he doing? God he looks so hot... what did I just say! You did not just think that Hermione. You did not just think that! _Hermione thought strangely.

Draco lifted himself off of her excruciatingly slow and rubbed his hard body against her getting another gasp from Hermione. Malfoy laughed inwardly. _This mudblood is so easy._ When he was completely off he sat back down on the opposite side and looked out the window.

_What the hell is wrong with him! _Hermione wondered. _Why did he do that! God that body... how come he has to have the body of a god and not a guy that actually has a heart! _Hermione started to examine Draco. His high cheek bones and slightly flushed cheeks ascended his pale skin and hair. She looked lower and saw his well muscled chest move up and down as he breathed.

"Like what you see, mudblood?" Draco's voice broke Hermione out of her trance.

"Like I would be looking at you, ferret." Hermione shot back quickly. Hermione walked over to where her trunk was. It was next to where Draco was sitting. She stood up on the seat and reached up for her trunk. _I just want my CD player. Why didn't I remember to get it before he put it up here? Oh yeah the ferret had to distract me with trying to be nice. Like that would ever happen._

As Hermione reached up she didn't notice a certain Slytherinstaring at her. _Damn, mudblood grew up. _Draco examined her stomach that was showing from Hermione reaching up for the trunk. _How I'd like to li- what! I did not just think that! _Even though Draco was disgusted with his own thoughts he still gazed at Hermione. His head leaned to the side and he got a perfect view up her shirt. _Holy! Where did those come from! _Draco wondered.

Hermione then sighed in frustration, bringing Draco out of his thoughts. Not remembering that he wasn't supposed to be nice to her, Draco stood up and helped her with the trunk again. She looked at him skeptically, but made no comment. Hermione dug in the trunk and found what she wanted. She closed the trunk back up.

"Um...could you...?" She asked a little embarrassed at her helplessness.

He lifted up the trunk without a word and sat back down. She also sat quietly and turned on her CD player that was playing one of her favorite songs by Ashley Simpson

_I found myself wrong again  
__Staring out my window,  
__Wonderin' what it is I should've said  
__I found myself at home again  
__Waiting for the after call  
__From a fallout that feels like such a mess  
__  
__Oh, I can only be myself  
__I'm sorry that's hell for you  
__Hey, so what's my damage today?  
__Don't let me get in your way  
__Let it out like you always do  
__The trouble between me and you  
__Is nothin' new_

_So I listen to you complain and then  
__I bite my tongue in vain again  
__As I let it all just slowly settle in  
__Such a pretty picture that you paint  
__I'm so far while your a saint  
__Funny how you eyes say fick not fan  
__Oh, I can only be myself_

_You're lookin' for someone else  
__Hey, so what's my damage today?  
__Don't let me get in your way  
__Let it out like you always do  
__The trouble between me and you  
__Is nothin' new_

Draco could hear the song from across the compartment and he actually liked it. _Muggle singers aren't that bad. I heard some like Fall Out Boy and Green Day when I traveled to America over the summer._

_You know how to give it, but you can't take it  
__It's all just a waste, now you conceive it  
__No matter what I do, It's never good enough  
__Never good enough_

_Hey, so what's my damage today?  
__Don't let me get in your way  
__Let it out like you always do  
__The trouble between me and you  
__Is nothin' new_

_Save your breath cuz here comes the truth  
__I'm over the drama of you!  
__Now that's somethin' new!_

_Well I'm staring out my window_

_Wonderin' what it is I should have said..._

"Who sings that?" Draco asked when the song ended.

"Ashlee Simpson."

"You mean Jessica Simpson's little sister?" Draco asked.

"How do you know about Jessica Simpson?" Hermione asked, surprised he even listened to muggle music let alone know the artist's names.

"What male doesn't? She too sexy for her own good," He said truthfully, he the blushed realizing he shouldn't have said that, Hermione just laughed.

"All my other guy friends say that! You sounded just like Jared!" She laughed.

Draco smiled a true, genuine smile. Hermione absolutely melted. She had never seen him smile before. Hermione admired the way his white teeth shined brightly and she thought the dimple on his right cheek was so cute.

Just then Professor McGonagall walked in with her usual stern face.

**Review Please**


End file.
